


Artwork for Happy Trails by Merrov (padfootthegrim)

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover requested by author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Happy Trails by Merrov (padfootthegrim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Trails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158351) by [Merrov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

Feb 2011

I created three covers for to choose from.

The winner 


End file.
